The Midnighters
by Crazy A
Summary: Summary Inside. SASUNARU,KAKAIRU,SHINOKIBA,NEJIGAA. Super hero story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba are all outcast. At one point they all had friends that betrayed them. Now on the night of the back to school dance they find out that they are more closer than before. They are the legendary Midnighters. Superheroes that protect the world from eternal darkness known as Sound.

"Oh no I'm sooooo late"! exclaimed a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the shower. After his quick shower he threw on a black t shirt with an orange spiral on the back, black skinny jeans, and black and white converses. He quickly checked himself in the mirror. He grabbed a comb and stared going through his long blond hair. He pulled it up in to a ponytail and scowled. Now it is not like he is ugly. He is blond has beautiful blue eyes his skin color is tan and has three whisker marks on each cheek. But to everyone at Leaf Academy it was not enough. On his way out he picked up his book bag in the living room. He froze as he laid eyes on the couch a figure passed out snoring with an empty whiskey bottle in his dark tanned hand. His adoptive father Iruka Umino drank himself to sleep again. He sighed as he took the bottle out of his hand and covered him with a blanket. Iruka has been like that ever since his no good lying cheating ex boyfriend Kakashi Hatake left him. Iruka was so well put together when that teme betrayed him he just fell apart. But he is still a good father and always has time for Naruto but he just needs to break that bad habit. Naruto gave him one sad look and closed the door.

"_Freak loser outcast"_ is what was heard through the hall at Leaf Academy if you were Kiba Inuzuka. He is a sixteen year old boy with wild and spiked brown hair, dark tan skin, black piercing eyes, and red upside down triangles on each cheek. He is currently sporting a gray hooded sweatshirt, black shorts and gray and black running sneakers. It really is not new to Kiba of what people say behind his back. It happened last year and the year before that. He just ignores it. He does not care if he has friends. He only friend is himself and his puppy he left at home. As he was walking a black and orange blur ran past him. It was his fellow outcast Naruto Uzumaki. He spoke to him on occasions like saying hi how are you doing? But Naruto ran by so fast he did not have time to say it. It turns out he probably overslept again. Kiba was amused to no end how surprising Naruto is. Everyone in the school knows about his drunken out of work dad at home that is one of the main reasons why Naruto is an outcast. But what Kiba sees is a strong vigilante trying to obtain his dream of being successful a true hero. And it takes a lot for Kiba to be impressed. Shaken out of his mental rant Kiba found himself pinned to his locker by none other than his ex best friend Shino Aburame. Kiba froze in fear looking at himself in Shinos black sunglasses. "So loser" Shino started "ready for your first day of school beating?" I'm not afraid of you Shino." Kiba put on his brave face "you just have a lot of time on your hands to go through this same washed out routine." That rewarded Kiba a punch in his stomach in his stomach. Shikamaru and Hinata who Kiba just noticed behind Shino snickered at his misfortune. Kiba doubled over and Shino hissed in his ear "watch out mutt this is not over." Shino left with his goons in tow. Yep it is happening all over again.

Naruto made it to homeroom on time he was happy until he discovered who his homeroom teacher was. It was none other than Irukas ex Kakashi. Naruto was inwardly growling "no one hurts Iruka and gets away with it" he thought. He was about to walk to his seat when he was tripped. Almost everyone in the class started laughing. Kakashi choose this time to put his two cents in "Naruto please watch where are you going next time". Naruto first gave Kakashi a glare then after gave Sasuke Uchiha the boy who tripped him a glare. "What's the matter dobe to stupid to walk straight?" Sasuke finished with a smirk his girlfriend Sakura wanting to back up her boyfriend "he probably is his dad's new drinking buddy and is suffering a hangover". She said flipping her short pink hair. Sasuke is Narutos ex best friend. Naruto gave both of them both a dark look the surprised and scared both of them and said in a dark unrecognizable voice " Talk about me all you like but NEVER insult Iruka again if you do I'm going to make sure you never make it to second period UNDERSTAND! They both nodded fearfully. GOOD! Naruto stomped to his seat no one dare got in his way. He sat down next to Gaara his outcast buddy who gave Naruto a look that said we will talk about this later. To Naruto Gaara is a good friend though he knows nothing about him. Gaara has short red hair, pale skin, cold green eyes, and a tattoo over his left eye in kanji that means love. He is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a skull and crossbow in the front, oversized black jeans, and black biker boots. The bell rang that meant the first day of hell began.

(time skip lunch)

Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara were sitting next to each other during lunch. Gaara and Naruto were talking about what happened in class. "Naruto why did you lash out like that" Gaara started "I mean before you told Sasuke and Sakura not to talk about Iruka before. But you never threatened anyone before." Kiba said shocked "wait you threatened Sasuke Uchiha the most popular and richest boy in school?" Naruto said "I don't know what came over me. Lately I have been feeling nothing but angry I feel I want to hit something." He took a long drink out of his Snapple. "I even have these Hulk moments." Gaara and Kiba looked confused "Hulk moments?" Naruto uncomfortable "last night Iruka told me to take the trash out but as soon as I was going to throw it in the dumpster the bag ripped and garbage fell all over me. I was so angry I picked up the whole dumpster and threw it far far way." Kiba and Gaara Had a look like 0o0. "Whoa man" Kiba finally said "I thought I was acting weird". They both said "how so?" "I speak my mind to everyone and don't give a shit how I say it. I'm they type of guy that watches what I say. I even made my sister cry one time." Gaara said you think that's weird I actually stood up to my dad and threatened to kill my older brother." Kiba and Naruto scooted a little away from Gaara after that confession. Naruto sighed "what is happening to us?" "Oh look the nerd herd." All three of them let out an annoyed sigh when they saw Sasuke Uchiha and his annoying crew. Neji Sasukes best friend sat next to Gaara and said "how is my little emo doing". Gaara said in a weird voice "shut up Neji or else I'll Kill you". Gaara had a blank and serious look on his face. Ten Ten Neji girlfriend screeched "what did you say freak!?" he answers "you heard what I said wench now shut the fuck up. Or else Ill pour water on you and watch you melt". Everyone Looked at Gaara surprised. He was always quiet and withdrawn. Sasuke finally said "Oh so you losers are starting to get back bones. Well dobe you trained them well." "Sasuke" Naruto started "don't start with me or my friends or else." "Or else what?" Or else this!" Everyone who sat at the table got up as Naruto picked up the whole lunch table. He said in a cold voice" I've put up with your shit ever since 9th grade now I`M calling the shots! He was about to slam the whole table on Sasuke When he was tackled on the ground the table landed on the side. He looked up and saw none other than Tsunade Senju the school principle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"What in the world in going on here" Tsunade screamed by this time she stood up while holding Narutos collar. Sasuke and his friends stared telling her a bullshit story of how this whole thing was Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba's fault."I find that hard to believe" she said her golden eyes shown her disbelief. Naruto has calmed down finally and said "Ms. Senju can you please let me go"? At first Tsunade hesitated then she let him go. Naruto quickly straightened his shirt and walked over to his friend's side. "Well" she started "Considering the fact I only witnessed Narutos act of violence I have no choice but to take Sasukes word for it."Sasuke and his crew looked smug and Naruto and his friends looked miserable, except for Gaara whose green eyes promised death for Neji. Tsunade looked up and saw everyone in the lunch room staring "WELL THE SHOWS IS OVER WHOEVER IS NOT OUT OF THIS CAFETERIA IN FIVE SECONDS IS EXPELLED". Everyone in the cafeteria literally sprinted out.

"All except for you three". Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara stopped in their tracks. "Follow me" she said in a clipped tone. She quickly staked out of the room all they heard was the clacking of her high heels. As they were walking the all had one thing on their mind "Sasuke Uchiha you are dead meat".

_**In Tsunade's office**_

Tsunade was sitting at her sit with a blank expression. Her head was perched on her two hands as if she was observing the three young men sitting across from her. Naruto looked indifferent on the outside but in his mind he was thinking "This is so not cool yet again the great Sasuke avoids another punishment". Gaara was thinking "Looks like I have to dig up a lot of graves and make numerous of alibis".

And Kiba with his random self was thinking "She has a big bust doesn't her back hurt". Finally after a long Silence Tsunade said "You guys are not in trouble with me, but you are in danger" she finished off with a scary voice.

Naruto stuttered "Wwhat- he was cut off by Tsunade. "I am going to tell you something that will not leave this room". Kiba exclaimed "What are you talking about"!How Tsunade stared at them was really frightening like they were all going to die. Then she said in voice full of pity "How you have to kill in order to live".

Naruto angrily shot up from his seat the made his two friends flinch "How dare you"? He said in a dangerous voice. "IS THIS A JOKE". His yelling was heard outside of the office but Shizune Tsunade's assistant knew what was going on so she ignored it. Tsunade was unfazed by his anger " listen brat during all the time you have known me at school do you think I HAVE THE TIME TO PRANK MY OWN STUDENTS! She had major KI coming from her after that last sentence. Naruto backed down, Kiba was whimpering, even Gaara had a cold sweat.

"Now" Tsunade said after calming down "I'm going to tell you a little story". "And it is called the curse of the Midnighters".


End file.
